The purpose of this study is to extend previous, research suggesting that dysregulation in sympathetic nervous system function, particularly adrenergic function, may underlie and contribute to the disorder of Bulimia Nervosa. An additional purpose is to investigate whether women with bulima exhibit diminished arm pain, suggesting alterations in endogenous opioid activity.